Tokyo Ghoul: Jailbird
''"The world is just like a bird cage... Humans and Ghouls are one of the same: Birds who have lost their wings and live in a world where they live in a world of ignorance, a world where they are strapped in ball and chain." -Rene Descartes'' Tokyo Ghoul: Jailbird is a fanfiction in progress written by Demons Anarchy of Pride. The story is set in the events leading up to the Doves Emergence Arc, following the tale of a Ghoul named Rio who is searching for someone who has leads to his brother. Plot Four months before the events that transpire around Ken Kaneki, Amon and Mado are tasked with investigating a Ghoul called Jailbird, due to the form of his Kagune and attire. Unlike previous targets, Jailbird targets specific Ghouls and human traffickers, apparently leaving at least a few people alive, and asking about the whereabouts of an individual named "Warden". As there are no records in CCG about anyone with that name, Mado and Amon investigate Warden, hoping that it will lead them to Jailbird. Characters Rio/Jailbird The protagonist of Tokyo Ghoul: Jailbird. Not much of his personality is known in the first arc of the series, but he is apparently seeking out someone called Warden, as he has connections with his brother. He is an Ukaku Ghoul, and is ranked as SS. He is considered brutal, dangerous, and above all else, cautious. Amon Koutarou Amon A Rank 1 Investigator partnered with Kureo Mado, and a member Commission of Counter Ghoul. Due to a tragic past, he believes that the world has become warped and distorted at the hands of Ghouls, and thus, he believes that in order to change the world, one must eliminate the Ghouls. Like many who take their job very seriously, Amon has strengthened his body to the point where he can defeat a low-level Ghoul with physical strength alone. Mado Kureo Mado A Top-Class Investigator partnered with Koutarou Amon, and a senior member of CCG. He is a bigoted human who despises Ghouls with a passion, and has a vast amount of hatred for the One-Eyed Owl, who killed his wife Kasuka. Since the incident, he is driven by revenge, and creates powerful Quinques, mastering them to a degree where he can wield two at once. He appears to have an interest in Rio, as well as Warden. Warden An unknown individual being investigated by CCG. Up until the investigation into Jailbird, he was an unknown. It is made apparent that Rio is searching for him, as he has something to do with his brother. It is unknown whether or not Warden is a Ghoul, or a human. Until further notice, CCG considers him a Ghoul, due to him having connections with several of the creatures, notably a few from Aogiri Tree. Eto An unknown Ghoul affiliated with Aogiri Tree. Though she observes things from behind the scenes, she does interact with Rio, apparently having a history with him and treating him as if he were an old friend. She had made an offer for him to join Aogiri in the past, promising to make him one of the King's subordinates, but he apparently refused. Since then, she has been observing him, calling him her pet bird.